


We Are The Colors in the Dark

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: “Sorry, princess, but I know firsthand how well you keep promises.”





	We Are The Colors in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics are from We Are by One Ok Rock.

When_ you’re standing on the edge_

He glares at her.

Cold, angry, lost.

_So young and hopeless _

Only fourteen years of age, and he already has lost everything.

_Got demons in your head_

All her fault.

All. Her. Fault.

_We are, we are_

He’s just a mere alchemist, but soon, he’ll leave his mark on this cruel kingdom

_No ground beneath your feet _

And to think, she’s still unaware of this endless hole she’s pushed him into.

_Now here to hold you _

Soon, he’ll be in his dad’s arms again, crying like a lost, innocent child.

_’Cause we are, we are_

“Sorry, princess, but I know firsthand how well you keep promises.”

_The colors in the dark_


End file.
